User blog:Kimona/First Blog Post! Woot!
I decided to make a blog post. Why? No idea! But instead of talking about my first blog post, I'm going to talk about some good Cog Battling tactics for the actual game. I might make guides for wiki articles later, because writing about what to bold or how to make a template to your liking is kinda boring! Please note that this is just how I like to strategize my fights. You can do whatever you want in your battles! (Even though using a Bike Horn on 4 Lured Level 12's would be a little...much.) Before I begin, I should mention Coach Zucchini. He makes great videos on this sort of stuff. You should check his channel on YouTube (Everything has a Youtube Channel now. Along with a Twitter, Facebook, the list goes on! But Coach Z doesn't have a Twitter or Facebook, heh heh). (Link Here :D) Toontown Battling Tips Alright, we all know how to battle. You just use a Gag until the robot guy's head flies off the screen. Yeah. But Toons go really deep with this whole thing. They're like,"Hey! How about we destroy the Cogs; but faster and so we don't have to get hurt as much!". And this is why I made this guide. Blow Up Cog Faster Without Getting Hurt = Less Likely to Lose All Your Laff and Have to Race Against Other Toons for the Treasure/Hollering at Your Doodle/Clicking Like Crazy From Fishing Equations Made Simple. Now, there's a lot to consider in one turn. Should I use a Gag? Should I use an SOS Card? Should I Call Up My Doodle? Should I Pass? Should I Use a Pink Slip? Should I Holler at the Non-Existant Toons for Help? ''I've divided up these tips for organization '(And because I like making headers~ :D!)' Tip 1 - Achieving Lure Bonus Introduction Ah, Lure Bonus. Lure Bonus is an important part of the battle to consider. '''BUT KIMONA! What is this "Lure Bonus" that you speak of?' Do not worry, random scientist with a clipboard! Lure Bonus, or Knockback, is a term used for the extra damage you recieve from attacking a Lured Cog. For example, Let's say we're battling a Lured Level 6 Telemarketer. I use a Whole Cream Pie on the Cog, and since it isn't organic, It normally would do 40 damage. However, since the Cog is lured, there will also be Lure Bonus. Lure Bonus will always be 50% of the normal damage. In this case, the Lure Bonus would be 20, since 50% of the 40 damage from the Cream Pie is 20. This will add up to 60 damage on the Lured Telemarketer. A Level 6 Telemarketer has 56 HP, thus the Telemarketer would be destroyed. (A non-lured Level 6 Telemarketer would not be destroyed, as the Pie would only do 40 damage on the Cog) Lure Bonus can make certain Gags destroy Cogs that it can't normally destroy. Trap, Sound, Toon-Up, and Drop do not have Lure Bonus. Toon-Up: 'You're not even attacking the Cogs! How is that supposed to work? ''(Hmm, maybe you can cause damage on the Lured Cogs because they're so close to the Toon-Up area that '' ''they can't avoid the epic dancing and juggling. Hmm, maybe I should suggest that.) TO THE TOONTOWN PHONE NUMBERRR! 'Trap: '''How would that work, exactly? As soon as the Cog is lured, he gets ''whacked/trips/blown up/defies the logic of falling into a trap and falling from the ceiling/run over. Trap requires Lure to work, though, so there is no Lure Bonus. But Trap can do a lot of damage alone, anyway. 'Sound: '''Sound just wakes up the Cogs and makes them angry ':( However, I've heard that Sound can miss on Lured Cogs, but it's very rare. Wish that could happen when someone decides to use a Bike Horn in the VP. I ONLY HAVE 3 HYPNO GOGGLES, Y'KNOW! Drop: 'Drop doesn't even hit the Cogs. But it's funny to see the Drop Gag just drop behind them while they have a blank expression on their face. '>:D Lure Bonus is simple; but achieving it in certain places is the problem. Lure Bonus Locating and Tips On the Streets, All Cogs will have Lure Bonus. Cogs that you enter the battle with and even Cogs that join the battle will have Lure Bonus. You really shouldn't worry about Lure Bonus on the streets. You just need to know that all of them will have it. You can use a Fire Hose and go firefighter on those robots' as-*shot* In Buildings, The Cog That Talks to You and the Cogs that Accompany Him (Or her, if it's a "girl" Cog. I just call them shemales.)' will have Lure Bonus.' You know that Cog that seems to hog the camera with his pun-filled phrase as soon as the elevator opens? That guy has Lure Bonus. (Obviously, you should attack them first, you're the one who needs all the screentime.) The other Cogs that are with the camera-hogging Cog also have Lure Bonus. But the Cogs that go out from the elevator (You know, the ones that bring your hopes down when you destroy what you thought was the last Cog on the floor?) they may or may not have Lure Bonus. You're just going to have to gamble with those guys. However, in a group lure (Such as a Magnet or Hypno Goggles) ''The last Lured Cog standing will have Lure Bonus, even if he/she did come out of the elevator. Use this to your advantage. When soloing, I suggest taking out the smaller Cogs will a higher level Gag ''(If a higher level Cog is present) and leaving the largest Cog alone, so you can knock them out with Lure Bonus to help out. In Factories and Mints, The Cog That You Run Into and the Last Cog Remaining will have Lure Bonus. In the Factories and Mints, you shouldn't really trust yourself with Lure Bonus. It can be unpredictable, excluding the Cog you tag for the battle. The Cog that you tag for the battle will have Lure Bonus, so use this to your advantage (The Cog you tagged will always be the Cog on the right) For example, when I solo the Factory and I'm in one of the silos, I try to tag a Level 6 Cog, as I can use a Cream Pie to knock out the Level 6 I tagged when I use my group lure. Then I use a Storm Cloud on the Level 7 (Which will destroy it, regardless of Lure Bonus) and since the last remaining Cog also has Lure Bonus, I knock out the remaining Level 6 with a Cream Pie. Of course, with 4-Cog Battles, you might have to take a gamble, but other than that, it's okay. I might finish this later. I'm too tired to complete it at the moment, ._. Category:Blog posts